It Feels Like Heaven
by Kurenai Tenshi
Summary: Sai never celebrates Valentine’s Day before. Not that he cares, anyway. But this year is gonna be different! A misunderstanding almost ruins everything. SaiNaru. One shoot. 2,541 words.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto obviously isn't mine!!! Too bad, huh? Do you think I can steal it from Kishimoto-sensei?

**Warning:** Shounen-ai inside! No sex, just romance. If you don't like it, you can just leave it, or give it a try. Who knows you're gonna like it after reading this one. Te he he...

**Author Note:** This one is dedicated for _Inumako-chan _who loves Sai so much! I promised her to write a Sai x Naruto long time ago, but I never came up with an idea. Blame my SasukeXNaruto lover's brain! Every time I thought of a story _with _Naruto in it, Sasuke _was always_ popped as his pair. It can't be help! I'm a big fan of them --;; When this story popped in my head, it _was _actually SasuNaru. But I change it into SaiNaru because I think Sai would suit the whole story better than Sasuke (because the Uchiha is such a prick!), and also for the sake of my promise. I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, and thank you so much to _Cha Nyu_ for doing the beta. Her grammar is much better than mine! Yep, English isn't my mother tongue, so bear with it. Thx!

**Summary:** Sai never celebrates Valentine's Day before. Not that he cares, anyway. But this year is gonna be different! A misunderstanding almost ruins everything. SaiNaru. One shoot. 2,541 words.

* * *

**It Feels Like Heaven**

Sai was on his way out of Konoha's library. There were only a few things Sai did on his days off; painting, training with his current Team 7 — or simply sparring with Naruto, and reading in the library. Anyway, something had made him curious these past days. Something called 'Valentine's Day'. Well, _not _that he never _had _February 14th before, but it's just that he never cared about it when he was still in the 'Roots', anyway. Why would an emotionless tool, like he used to be, care about it? But now it was different, he was no longer emotionless, thanked to his loud golden-haired teammate. He was wondering what was so important and special about this particular February 14th, since it seemed that all Konoha suddenly turned pinker than usual, and many store had chocolates on sale. So, he decided to go to the library today to find out more about Valentine's Day.

He, indeed, found what he was looking for, and it was quite interesting. It said that Valentine's Day was a special day of the year where people expressed their feelings to their beloved one by presenting something to the one they loved. The gifts, preferably hand-made ones, were varied, such as flowers (red roses), knitted scarf or gloves, and mostly chocolate. Now Sai understood why lately Sakura was borrowing chocolate-making books instead of the medical books she usually borrowed from the library. From what he had read, girls usually used this particular day to confess their love; when the boy accepted the gift, it meant that he accepted her love.

Then he saw his blonde teammate, his best friend now. The blonde boy was lost in his own train of thoughts. Else, he should have noticed that Sai was only 10 meters away. A smile appeared on his face, the true one. He crossed the distance and gave the blonde a tap on the shoulder. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto yelped in surprise. He was holding a small box wrapped in a glossy red paper and tied with a pink ribbon. He immediately hid it behind his back. "Hi, Sai." He greeted nervously. "What's up?"

"I'm fine." It was unusual for the energetic blonde to be so nervous. _Did something happen?_ he wondered. _And he's blushing_. "So, how's your Valentine's Day?" he added.

Naruto's bright blue eyes widen in surprise as the dark-haired boy mentioned about Valentine's Day.

"Of course I know that today is Valentine's Day."

Still not relieved from his surprised, all Naruto could say was "Oh." Absentmindedly.

"I see that you get a present yourself." Sai gestured at the box Naruto held behind his back.

Naruto's whiskered cheeks suddenly turned from pink into dark shade of red. "N-No... I-I... It's..." Naruto mumbled incoherently. "I-I have to go!" With that shout, he turned his back and run off, leaving a confused Sai behind.

Sai kept staring at the direction where Naruto disappeared. _It_ was obviously a Valentine's gift, and judging from its size, it was probably chocolate. He was wondering who gave it. Was it Sakura-san? He heard that in past Sakura wasn't too nice to Naruto because she was busy trying to get Sasuke-kun's attention, but as long as he was in Team 7 she was very kind with the blonde. And he knew Naruto had had a crush on her, maybe he still had. That would be good for Naruto, he thought. Naruto was a nice boy; it would be great if now Sakura-san returned his feeling, he deserved it. Or maybe it was Hyuuga Hinata? It seemed that the shy Hyuuga heiress also had a deep feeling toward the golden-haired boy.

Either way, thinking that Naruto got chocolate from a girl _and _accepted it, which meant he accepted her feeling, made his mood darken. And the way Naruto blushed... He never saw his hyperactive friend blushed before. Actually, it was kind of cute, but recalling that the blush wasn't meant for him made his heart ached even more.

oooOooo

Three hours later, Sai was in his apartment, painting an abstract image of dark shadows, reflecting his dark mood. He scowled at his painting. He loved painting because it helped him brought out his thought and feeling out of him. It helped soothing him, lighten up his mood; something he really needed right know. But it didn't seem to work this time. The painting was about to finish, but his mood hadn't change much since Naruto ran away from him.

Naruto was someone special for him, very special. The blonde was his first friend, his best friend. The blue-eyed lad brought back emotion into him. The loud ninja made him felt alive, felt like a human. He had kept his feeling toward the kyuubi vessel for a long time. He was content with it, as long as he had the ramen maniac around him, even tough just as friend. Telling the truth, he didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with the blonde by confessing his feeling; it might drive the blonde away. He had read that love sometime flourish within friendship. If it was one-sided and being confessed, things become awkward between the two and ruined the friendship. Naruto meant so much for once emotionless ANBU. He _needed_ Naruto to be around. If being his friend was the only way to keep the hyper boy around, so be it. He wouldn't dare to do _anything _to ruin it. Because, without Naruto, he was nothing, but a killing tool.

Of course he was hoping the best for the kyuubi vessel. He wanted the energetic blonde to be happy, because negative emotions like sadness didn't suit the sunny boy. He had done so much for Sai, so he deserved the best. If the best for Naruto was from Sakura-san or Hinata-san or any other girl, if it was the one that brought happiness for his teammate, then let it be. He'd protect the blonde's happiness in any way. That was his conviction. But somehow, it still hurt him when reality hit him, hard.

His front door was knocked. He didn't feel like to meet anyone this day, so he ignored it. Then that person knocked again. He still ignored it. And when he thought that the person in front of his apartment finally gave up, the door was knocked again.

He sighed, put down his brush and pallet, and walked toward the front door. He was surprised to find out that it was Naruto who was on the other side of the door.

"Hi. Uhm... C-Can I come in?" The unusually nervous sunny boy asked. Sai noticed that he was still blushing, just a shade of pink, barely visible on his tanned whiskered checks.

Sai silently nodded and let Naruto in before he closed the door behind him. He was wondering what brought him here. "Do you like some iced tea?" He asked politely while still watching the restless boy in front of him, who absentmindedly nodded in response. "Have a seat." He gestured the couch in the living room before he walked to the kitchen.

When Sai was back with two glasses of iced tea, he found Naruto sat at one end of the grey couch. The blonde was lost in his thoughts again. And with his head down, he didn't notice his host was coming until he heard a soft thud when Sai put the glasses down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Then Sai sat on the other end of the couch.

"So, how can I help you?" Sai asked as politely as he could muster.

Naruto moved restlessly to the question. His blush got darker now. He reached into his black and orange jacket's pocket. His hand came out with a red box in its palm.

_That _damn_ box!_ Sai mentally groaned in frustration.

"... Err... Sai... It's..." Naruto lost his words again. He pushed the said box on the coffee table toward Sai's direction.

Sai scowled silently at the box that had ruined his day, _his life_. "So, it's from Sakura-san?" He barely hid the bitterness in his emotionless voice. And Naruto definitely clueless about it.

"What?" Naruto surprised. When Sai's line hit his sense, he narrowed his cerulean eyes. "You're expecting it's from _Sakura-chan_?" He asked in anger and disbelief.

"Why would _I _want something from Sakura-san?"

"I don't know. _You_ tell _me_!"

They were staring at each other intensely for a couple of good minutes, or hours. Naruto was the one who broke the visual contact. He grabbed the box and literally flew out of the apartment.

The blonde's sudden movement snapped Sai. He managed to catch Naruto's wrist before the blonde was out of his apartment.

"Naruto-kun..." He called softly.

The said boy struggled to set himself free. "Let go off me." He hissed in a voice filled with pain. He kept his back on Sai.

Sai tightened his hold on his best friend's wrist. "It's not from Sakura-san?" he asked carefully.

Naruto tried to jerk off, but Sai was still holding him firmly. "Unfortunately for _you_, isn't it?" he snapped harshly.

Sai let out a sigh. _'Could it be...?'_ He was afraid of hoping too much. "Naruto-kun… I never want a Valentine's gift from Sakura-san."

He snapped to face the taller boy. His gaze showed half of hope and half of disbelief. _Really?_ He asked mutedly.

Sai didn't say a word. His intense black eyes answered it. From the way Naruto started to relax told him that the blonde believed him.

"So, why did you ask if it's from Sakura-chan?"

Sai frowned mentally. "I thought it's a Valentine's gift from Sakura-chan for you."

It took a moment before the line registered in Naruto's head. "And why would it be a matter for you?"

_Oh god... _Sai gulped the lump in his throat. "It's because... you..." _Because you're so special to me, and... No no no. How about, because I love you and I'm so jealous when I thought you received a Valentine's gift from Sakura-san._ He mentally frowned. _It's to blunt! Ah hell, let's try it out. _He cleared his throat and gave it a shoot again. "Because... I-I..." He never realized than he was more nervous than he thought he was.

Noticing the other boy's nervousness, it lightened up Naruto's hope. Then he broke the silence upon them. "A-Actually, it's from m-me." He felt blush burned his whiskered cheeks, again. He turned his gaze down. "For you." He added shyly.

Sai totally lost his words. His brain tried to digest the words he heard. Valentine's gift. Naruto-kun's. For him. _For ME!_ He stared at his best friend, boyfriend-to-be if everything went well. "For me?" It was too good to be true!

The blonde head nodded. He lifted his free right hand and handed now-a-bit-crumpled red box. "For you." He whispered. His whiskered cheeks were completely dark red.

The taller dark-haired boy took the box and stared at it. And slowly, a gentle smile appeared on his stoic emotionless face. Then he looked back to his most precious, who still gazing the floor, or their feet. He let go of his grip on the other's wrist and lifted up Naruto's chin. When their eyes meet (God, he loved that azure eyes!), he angled and lowered his head. And then, he kissed him on the lips. He could feel Naruto's body tensed in surprised. But a moment later he felt the warm lips underneath his own kissed him back. It felt like heaven!

After they broke the kiss, which seemed to last like forever, Sai took his now-officially-boyfriend back to the couch. They sat side-by-side; one of his arms was around the blonde's shoulder. "Can I open it now?"

Naruto gave him a bright foxy smile (somehow brighter than usual) and nodded. But as he suddenly remembered something, he frowned and bit his lower lips. "But..." He sounded embarrassed.

He looked at the smaller boy questioningly. Then he hurriedly tear the red wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside, there was a heart-shaped chocolate. Well, something that _should be_ a heart-shaped chocolate.

"Uhm…. I know it looked bad; I mean _awful_. Sorry." He muttered shyly. "Sakura-chan helped me a lot make it, but ..." He shrugged.

Sai smiledThat explained one of the books Sakura-san borrowed was titled _'Simple Chocolate Making for Beginner'_. He kissed the said boy lightly but affectionately on the cheek. "I don't care." He bitted the hand-made chocolate.

Naruto looked at his boyfriend with blue eyes full of expectation, waiting for his comment. "A bit bitter." Naruto disappointedly frowned hearing that, which made Sai smiled again (_He's so cute, _he thought). "Just the way I like it. Because you're sweet enough for me."

As the reward, Sai got a tight warm hug from the elated blonde, who grinned from ear to ear.

"Tell me, Naruto-kun," he was still chewing another bite of his Valentine's chocolate. "Why did you run away from me this afternoon?"

Naruto shifted in his lover's embrace. "Uhm… I was thinking how I'd give the chocolate to you when you suddenly popped out of nowhere. I wasn't ready to meet yet, so it made me so _damn_ nervous, more nervous than I already felt. Everything I had planned just gone, I completely blanked and I didn't know what to do! So I ran off to Sakura-chan's." His whiskered cheeks blushed a cute soft pink. "Sakura-chan smacked my head when I told her what happened and kicked my ass to go here. She said that you were actually socially clueless so if I didn't do something than we wouldn't get no where." He rubbed the back of his head, which was apparently where Sakura had hit him.

Sai kissed the said spot. "I'm glad she did that. And that you followed her words." He tightened his hug. "So I can have you here." He felt the blonde angel in his arms nuzzled closer.

After some moment enjoying each other's warm, Sai straightened his head to see Naruto's face in better angle. "So, what do you want for White Day?"

Naruto turned his head to his boyfriend in surprised. "You know about White Day?"

"Silly, of course I know. I'm not that socially clueless. I read it in library" And he chuckled when Naruto snickered at the mention of the place Naruto despised the most. "Hmm... Let me think. What about... ramen-flavored chocolate?"

"Really?" Naruto's bright blue sky sparked brighter. "There _is_ a ramen-flavored chocolate? Wow!" He asked enthusiastically.

Sai laughed (Naruto pouted but he decided that he _loved_ how Sai's laugh sounded; he never laughed before!). "I doubt it." He smiled (not that he could stop smiling, anyway). "So, what do you want?"

Naruto had his wide fox grin. "Anything!" And after thinking for a while, he added seriously, "You know, a ramen-flavored chocolate really sounds good to me."

Sai chuckled; the blonde's obsession over ramen was helpless. And that was made him so adorable. He pulled the blonde closer and whispered to his ear, "I love you."

Naruto smiled happily. "I love you, too."

They kissed again. Deeper and hotter than the first one. Had Sai mention that the kiss felt like heaven? It _felt_ like heaven! And probably better.

* * *

Gosh, it's **longer** than I thought! How come it turned to be 2,500 words for such a simple story::sigh:: Too much nonsense and meaningless blah-blah-blah…… Please pardon this amateur writer. ::bow::

I know it's far from perfect! So, what do you think? Tell me the truth. If you like it, please let me know. I might come back with a sequel or simply a new chapter for this. I already got something in my mind, but I need more stimuli. Reviews would be the best ones!

I know it's kinda early, but Happy Valentine's Day!!!! I hope your Valentine feels like heaven, just as Sai's!

PS: please feel free to flame me.


End file.
